All she ever wanted
by Your-Guilty-Pleasure
Summary: He is all she ever wanted. She is all he ever needed. Takes place after their last scence in 2.15. Orginally was just a chapter thing but is quicky becoming something I wanna continue.
1. Chapter 1

After watching last night's episode many times. I felt compelled to write something. w

J J J J J J J J J

Maybe she had misunderstood the meaning of his words. That might've been it. That was the was the false hope she'd been giving herself all night. But in the pit of her stomach, in the back of her brain, in the bottom of her heart, she knew. She knew she was lying to herself.

He was after all brought up so selfishly. Never considering other's feelings. To him feelings didn't even exist. This was a _true_ fact she knew, but was choosing to ignore it. Clinging to the hope there might be some slight chance. But he was, Chuck Bass.

She sat on the edge of her bed, hunched forward. Waiting. For what she was waiting for, she didn't even know. Just something.

Silence killing her, she stood and decided to find something downstairs to entertain herself. Anything would be better than this pointless waiting. Even talking to Dan would be better than this! Heck. Sitting in the room with Dan and Serena would be better than this.

The ding of the elevator caught her attention when she reached the bottom of the stairs. But what, or better yet who, was standing in the elevator, caught her off guard.

There he was. The man she was so effortlessly in love with. The one person who knew her better than she knew herself. The man she chased to the ends of the earth, just to make sure he was okay. The little boy who had lost everything he even remotely cared for, just to gain money and a company.

Several emotions swept through her. At first she wanted to be mad at him. Because of the way he had lashed out at her. Then she wanted to throw her arms around him and kiss him. Then the final of emotion set in, the real one. Heartbreak.

She stood motionlessly in front of the opened doors.

"I'm sorry. I screwed up." He extended a bouquet of flowers toward her.

Her mind registered enough to take the flowers and hold them in her hand.

After which several seconds of heavy silence passed through them.

"Its too late Chuck. I've stood by you through all of this, but I cant watch you self-destruct any longer." The hand holding her flowers fell limp at her side.

Just as the elevator was about to save her by hiding her tears from him, he caught it.

"Jack set me up-"

"There is no one to blame but yourself.

"I believed in you. Your father believed in you. The only one who didn't was you." She witnessed his eyes fall in shame.

"All I wanted to do was be there." She took in a breath. "But when you called me your wife." He bit at his bottom lip. "You made it sound like the ugliest word in the world."

She couldn't lift her eyes to look at him. She would burst out in tears for sure then.

"Blair, please-" He took a step towards her but her free hand shot up to stop him from leaving the elevator.

"I'm sorry," She allowed herself one look at him. She'd thought right. He looked like that same sad little boy she had grown to know these past few weeks. Quickly she tore her eyes away. "But I'm done."

She didn't even need to look to know what emotion crawled over his face now. It was the one look she couldn't bear. Not from him at least.

He took a step back into the elevator, never removing his eyes from her.

The elevator dinged once more. This time though, he wasn't going to stop it. He wouldn't. Even though she wished he would. In her heart of hearts. Fight with her! Argue with her! Isn't that what they did best? That's what made them, Chuck and Blair after all.

Just before their fate was sealed she threw his flowers in with him.

If she couldn't have all of him, she didn't want any at all. Even though he would always haunt her, the fact of what could have been. If only every obstacle hadn't jumped in the way.

Once the doors had shut, she backed up until she bumped into the wall. She slid down and attempted to sort through her mind. But he was the only thing she could think of. The only thing that she could feel.

A question came from the back of her mind. _Why hadn't I been enough? All I wanted to do was-_. Then it clicked in her mind. The only thing she really wanted to do was love him. Maybe being Blair wasn't good enough.

She sniffled a few times and stood up. She couldn't change the fact he didn't love her. She couldn't change the fact she loved him. But waiting in front a the door he was never going to grace again, wasn't going to help.

L L L L

Yeah. That's just my opinion though. Q~Q. I was really just bored and wanted to write something about Chuck and Blair. -RAWR-


	2. Thats the way Chuck is

Thank you so much for the reviews!!! You guys are most excellent!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How could she not even let him explain?

Chuck was infuriated. He tore his tie from his neck and threw down against his dresser. He glanced at his father's picture. How easy would it be to blame this all on him? Its not like he would know or care. He was dead.

Of course Blair had every right to be mad. He had…has treated her so terribly.

He was well aware it was her that wouldn't stop until he was back _home_. It was her who had pulled him from his black pit. During those few minutes he was debating jumping off the roof, it was her words that broke through to him. The longing look on her face. Her eyes so scared that he might just actually do it. When she extended her to him at first it was trembling, but quickly straightened out. Waiting firmly for his to join it.

The warmth that washed through him when he fell against her was like nothing he had ever felt. He just wanted to cling to her forever like that. Lost in the warmth of her embrace. The comfort of her touch. Everything he never knew he needed. Everything he always knew he wanted.

He stormed into his bathroom. How easy would it be to go out and find a girl to help him get rid of this loneliness?

For once though, the thought made him cringe. No cheap hooker or empty headed twit was going to cut it.

He snapped the water faucet on and splashed the cold water up on his face. His attempt to flush away the red anger on his face was failed.

Now he really was alone. His parents were gone. His best friend was one of the hardest people to reach. His uncle, the last living relative he had, was scheming against him. And the only girl who had truly loved him, was _gone_. He couldn't blame anyone but himself for losing her. He had pushed her away with every ounce of strength he had. Running away, drugs, alcohol, girls, and spiteful words. She had withstood it all. Until he spit the word "wife" at her. He had meant it to cut her deep. Which he had succeeded in.

A drink. That sounded good right now. That was a quick and easy to wash out this numb feeling.

He scowled at his reflection. There was one person left to push this onto. It was the one person who he could never, ever, run from. While his exterior was flawless, his inside was a horrid mess.

A drink would defiantly fix this. Maybe for only a few hours, but at least he would be able to drown her out. If he could get drunk enough to forget her for a while; there wouldn't be any relief , but she wouldn't be in the front of his mind anymore.

He patted his face dry and snatched his coat from the place it had been resting on his bed. After a scotch or two. He would feel slightly better. Or number. Whatever the ending effect was, it would most certainly be better than this. Having his last conversation run through his mind again and again was making him want to go revisit his rooftop again.

Running from his problems wouldn't solve them forever, but it would sure as hell make him feel better for now.

He had been right. After a few scotches his brain was just a puddle of mush. He no thought of reason. No thoughts of love. No thoughts of lost friends and family. But he still had traces of her.

His eyes chased after ever brunette that swayed past him.

Dammit! Why was he so stuck on her?!

He knew the answer though. He would never say it aloud. Not as long as he could save his breath.

She had already given away her dignity, but he would never let go of his. No. He could never. He was Chuck Bass. Not some pathetic Romeo.

He scoffed and lifted his glass to his lips at the thought. That had probably been one of the ways Blair had pictured them. She did so love living out the movies in her head.

Why didnt she give him achance to plead his case with her? Every time before she would sit and wait for him to own up to everything. Though he never would.

The liquid burned a path down his throat. He finally realized she was never going away. His own ignorance still manged to leave him completely dumbfounded.

He finished the rest of his drink in one gulp then shoved away from the bar. Crashing into someone in doing so. The person, who he could vaguely make was a brunette female mumbled in anger at him.

Instinctively his hand grabbed her forearm and pulled her over to him. Disappointment washed though him whenever he saw her face. It wasnt her. It wasnt Blair.

"Can I help you or do you just like holding me?" She batted her eyes at him.

"Sorry." He released her, "I mistook you for someone else."

Why would Blair come looking for him? She had made it clear she was done being drug through the mud. She wouldnt come out into the cold to find him. He really couldnt blame her if she never let him cross her mind again.

He knew he would though. Blair never did anything unless it got her everything. She just might be in this same predicament. He might be haunting her the way she was haunting him. He had never been much good at listening to her before. Why should he bother to start now?

(00)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Okay. That's Chuck's side. OmG! I love him! Please tell me what you think.

P.S.~I do apologize its not longer. But I only have a few hours eloted between school and everything else. Just know I'm always writing it.

-RAWR-


	3. When the heat rises

She should hate him for this. Making her feel like she wasn't good enough for him. She was Blair Waldorf! If she wasn't good enough to be his _wife_, then who in the hell was?! Not that she wanted to be his _wife_. She just wanted to be with him.

After she'd finished emptying the contents of her stomach, she went to her bedroom. Where she had been for the past hour. Crying nonstop and trying to tell herself that her tears were in vain.

"Damn you, Charles!" She smushed a pillow against her face.

It hadn't even hurt this bad whenever her and Nate had ended it!

With every sob she released she felt the hole in her chest growing bigger. A void she was sure that she would never fill.

"Ms. Blair?" A soft familiar voice called.

Dorota? Why was she here?

Blair cleared she throat and removed the pillow from her face, "Yes?"

"There is emergency. I am sorry but you must come." Her maid, and close friend, spoke with urgency in her voice. Something Blair rarely heard.

"What is it? Why cant people-"

"Please, Ms. Blair, now."

With annoyance Blair wiped the eye make-up that was streaking down her cheeks away and slid off her bed. Following Dorota out of her bedroom and downstairs.

"Why is it so dark down here?" Blair noticed the pure blackness of the usually dim foyer.

"Cause he said it was hurting him. It terrible Ms. Blair." Dorota must've slipped over to the light switch, because dim light was now filling the room.

Blair sucked in a quick breath at what she saw. Like her mind was playing a cruel trick on her.

Chuck was back. He was sitting crumpled up on the end of the couch, like he was in pain. The flowers from earlier were now joined with a dozen roses on the coffee table. Her heart was skipping beats. Not that she was going to let him see that. She was furious at him!

…

Furiously in love with him.

"Chuck!" He flinched at the sound of his name. "What are you doing here?! Didn't you hear me?! I'm done!"

He grunted as he sat up. His head spinning like he had just fallen down a set of stairs.

"Blair." His voice was hoarse, "If I couldn't come here."

He paused. Daring himself to look at her. A dare he willingly accepted.

Her lips were pressed into a tight line. Her cheeks were red. Her foot was tapping in anticipation. Her eyes looked bloodshot though. Maybe he'd been right. She had been thinking of him.

"If I couldn't come here…where else can I go? I don't have a fam-"

"You have Jack. There is your family. Why don't you go to him?!" Blair snapped cutting him off.

"Stop yelling." He pressed his hands against his head. "If you'd let me finish earlier you would know I don't have Jack. I don't even have my father's company. The only thing I have is you."

Blair's arms dropped from where they had been crossed over her chest.

"You _already _lost your father's company?! He left it to you!" She shouted, "What in the hell did you do?! Sign it over to one of your tramps?! God, you are hopeless."

Her last word cut into him. Everyone else had always told him that he was hopeless. He'd just hoped that she would never say it.

"No. Just stop yelling for a minute and listen!" He raised his voice slightly and stood up. "Jack duped me! He tricked me and got the company! Just like he'd been wanting! Blair, listen. You're the last thing I have left in this world."

"Why should I care Chuck? You don't give a damn about how anyone feels but yourself!" She wished what she was saying wasn't true but it was. "So someone finally got one over on you. Good for them!"

"Blair!" He took a step towards her, "If I didn't come here I would have wound up back on that roof! Only this time around you wouldn't come to stop me! In fact the next time you would have seen me would have been in the paper next to the big bold letters 'Bass Boy Found Dead. Cause Suicide'!"

Blair held her tongue for a second. Debating what to say next.

"Well doesn't this suck for you." She held her ground firmly. "When you were the last thing I thought I had, I found out I was wrong! You flat out told me you wanted nothing to do with me! Do you have any idea how much that hurt?!"

He thought he was getting the general feeling.

"Then why bother telling me what you did? If the next time I pissed you off you were just going to take it back? Then be just like everyone else." He was finally close enough to touch her. "An uncaring fake."

How could he throw her confession in her face? Of course she'd meant every word of what she had said. But you can only take so much before you, yourself, finally give up. She had withstood all the other girls, the drugs, the runaways, and the hateful spite filled words, but she was only so strong.

"I was ready Chuck. I was ready to help you. Through any and everything." Her tears were threatening to come back.

"But your giving up when I need you most?" He'd lost his real meaning of coming there. To beg her to stay with him. But there were girls out there he wouldn't need to beg. Girl that would beg him to stay.

"You don't need me Chuck." A huge lump grew in her throat. "I bet if you storm out of here mad it'll only be minutes before you find a girl. I wasn't good enough before. So maybe there is someone_ good enough_ for you."

"You are just like everyone else." He growled.

"Don't give me that!" This time it was her who took a step inward. "I gave up my pride and told you how I felt! All you have done since is throw it in my face! I'm not one of your little toys who couldn't give a damn about you! I was in _love_ with you! I knew who you were! I knew your habits! I knew what it was like to be in your world! Still yet…I wanted to be with you. Not as boyfriend and girlfriend. But as Chuck and Blair. As us."

They each held their tongues for a minute. Just looking into the other's eyes in pure undeniable longing.

Chuck's booze came back to haunt him at that moment. Making his head spin, causing him to stumble back and press his hands on each side of his head.

Blair's body responded instantly. She stepped forward until she could put her hands gently on his own. She had some how got him back onto the couch and forced him to sit down.

She called for Dorota to bring some pain medicine but there was no answer.

"You wait here. Don't move." How could she allow herself to be sucked back into him? She'd sworn it was over.

She went into the kitchen and dug around until she found some ibuprofen. She got a small glass of water and quickly went back to where Chuck was.

She handed him the small pills and the glass. Both of which he took and quickly downed.

"Chuck. Why'd you come here?" She took the empty glass from him and set it on the coffee table. Then she sat down on the floor in exhaustion.

"I told you." He groaned from the couch. "I don't have anywhere else."

"So," She gathered her legs in her arms, "I'm your _run too_?"

"Blair if I'm imposing too much I'll leave. Taking all my problems with me. Cause that damn light is too bright as well!" He started to sit, but was stopped by Blair's hands.

"No. I'd be even more worried with you out there like this." She got up and walked over to the light switch. Dimming it down until it was black again. So black that she could see anything in front of her.

"Thank you." She heard Chuck say from the couch.

She held her hands out in front of her, cautious of the objects that might be awaiting in the darkness. She should at least know her way around her own foyer!

She'd made it all the way back until she found the coffee table with her toe.

"Ouch!" She yelped and crashed onto the couch.

"Ouch is right." Her cheeks heated when she realized she had fallen against Chuck.

"Sorry." She muttered. Ignoring the pain in her toe and quickly scrambling to get away from him.

But he caught her arm. Caught and held it.

"Blair. I know I screwed up. I never should have said that to you. I was just taken by surprise by everything." He whispered into her ear.

It took Blair a second to remember that she was supposed to be mad at him. She was done with him. This was the last thing she was ever going to do that involved him.

"It was meant to be a surprise." She tried to calm her heart down. He wasn't letting her arm go. In fact. She could feel him slightly pulling her back towards him.

"I know. I'm sorry." He pressed his lips against her neck.

"It doesn't matter. I'm done." Her will was breaking. She needed to get some distance between them so she would have a chance to fight him.

"No, Blair. Be honest with yourself. If you could have loved me through all this. Why would you give up now?" He had her right exactly where he wanted.

"Cause, Chuck," She shrugged away from him a little. "You don't love me and I have a strong feeling you never will."

--------------------------------------------------------

_That good for ya? Its Friday and I had time to sit down and really write. Well. Please R&R. It is much appreciated. _

-RAWR-


	4. Brokens wills

**_OmG! Thank you GrantingTroyTurner! I'm grateful you pointed that out about the anonymous reviews! They are turned on now. :)_**

The gentle tugging had stopped now. She must've hit a nerve. As much as she should feel victorious, she didn't. In fact. It was the complete opposite. She was hoping he would have said something by now. It'd been almost five minutes since she'd spoke. If she couldn't feel his grip and hear his heavy breathing, she would have been certain she was alone.

"Don't you see Bass?" She was finally free of his grip. She took her chance and quickly stood up and took a few steps away from him. "You cant love me. You cant love anyone. I just wish…it weren't true."

She tried to catch her breath. Every word was getting harder to say.

"I loved that though. I wouldn't have to worry about the other girls you were with. Cause there was no way you would ever be in love with them. I was just hoping I would be the one to break that though." Her throat was getting tighter.

He was keeping quiet. Damn it! Why wouldn't he respond? If she was his last resort why wouldn't he own up to her?! Give her some reason to hope! Just one little word.

"I'm sorry. Just let me stay here tonight. Just stay with me one last time." His voice was hoarse again. "Just until morning light. Then I promise I'll be gone."

Not what she wanted to hear. The last thing she wanted to know was that whenever she woke-up, he would be gone.

"Damn you Chuck! Why cant you just say it?! Don't make me look like a fool!" She turned on her heels and marched back over to where he was. "Please!"

He could hear the tears in her voice. He could see her silhouette from the very faint light from the windows. She was less than arm's distance away from him. How easy would it be for him to reach out and touch her? He was well aware she had no fighting will whenever he did that.

"I asked you before to not do not it for me. How could you sit there and tell me your planning on leaving me?! Don't have the nerve enough to leave a note this time! Maybe this time I'll go over the edge! Cant you see anything?" She hit her knees in front of the couch. "I'm tired of these games. You tell me right now. Do you want me or not?"

"If there was anything in the world I want right now its my father's company back. But if there was something I could really have, it…" His words were failing him. He wanted to tell her how he felt. It was going to haunt him if he didn't.

"Its just like before." She laid her forehead on his knee in disappointment. "You don't know what you want. I just cant wait around Chuck. I've given up my life for you this past month. What do I have to show for it? A bruised ego, broken heart, and no pride."

"What do you want me to say Blair? Do want me to be like all the little moron losers who have fallen for you? Bending to your every whim? Careful not to make you mad?" Now his hands were on either side of her face, forcing her too look up at him.

"No. God no! I just wanted to hear-" Her mind stopped working when his lips crashed onto her own.

His kisses had always made her feel like a princess getting her happily ever after. Every time she was left completely enamored. As much as she wanted to feel that right now, she wouldn't allow herself.

"Chuck," She gave a weak attempt to push him off. An attempt he easily over came.

His lips greedily held hers. Fingers entangled in her hair. He, himself, sliding forward off the couch.

"Don't-"

"I am well aware how hopeless I am. I just wanna spend one night with someone who has accepted that about me. The one person who loved me anyway. Even though I could never in a thousand lives deserve it." He finally stopped kissing her. He laid his ear against her chest. Listening to the thumbing beat of her heart.

Blair was at a loss for words. Was she finally getting what she wanted? Or was he just going to run away again? She couldn't go through with this if he was just going to leave her again.

Worse yet, he could hear what he was doing to her. How her heartbeat was fast and loud.

Once again he was like a little boy who needed comfort and protection. Just like an angel who with no wings.

"Lets get you to bed." She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Promise me you wont leave me alone tonight. Please." He whispered against her skin.

"I promise." It was the only thing she could say.

She helped him up from the floor and back up the stairs to her bedroom.

"You reek of whiskey. What'd you do? Drink the bar dry?" She grumbled as got him to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Not completely dry." He chuckled.

Blair was getting a headache now. This day had just been too long.

She didn't have time enough to worry about her headache. For Chuck's lips were now pressed in gentle kisses against her neck. A feeling she loved far too much. Now his kisses were making a trail along her jaw.

"Chuck you need to rest." She pressed.

"No." He made a swift movement and had her pressed back into the comforter. "What I need is you."

"If you were in your right mind you wouldn't say that. And as much as I-" He quieted her talking once again with his lips.

"Right now. You're the only thing I want." That's all it took. Her fighting will was gone. His words were so simple, it was almost better than hearing 'I love you'.

Maybe tonight would change everything. This could set everything right. They could both mature some and overlook the past.


	5. Waking up

Just like that. Once again she had fallen into the trap the was Chuck Bass. What was it about him that drove her insane? His wit? His charm? His outright boldness, maybe.

After she caved in to his wishes, he fell asleep. Now he was sleeping like a baby in her arms. His face buried against her bosom. His arms were wrapped around her waist, the few times she had tried getting up, his grip just tightened. It was just like one of her many dreams.

She never did fantasize about marrying Charles Bartholomew Bass. Not the way she had envisioned herself and Nate so many times. It was just simply them. No one else would dare intrude on her dreams. Even as simple as it was, the happiness it brought her seemed to be endless.

He stirred slightly against. Instantly her hand began petting his hair. Soothing him. Maybe she was maternal. Just towards him though. He nestled even closer to her.

It was getting hard to fight her eyes to stay open now. She wanted to stay awake and watch him sleep. Also the looming fear of him not being there when she got up, refused to let her rest.

Finally, sleep overtook her.

Chuck awoke hours later. Tightly held against Blair. Her soft breathing was the only thing he could hear.

She'd kept her promise.

Now it was his turn to keep his. He was well aware, that as much as he wanted to, he couldn't stay with her. Emotional attachments weren't his cup of java. Frankly, anything involving Blair was emotional.

Careful to not disturb her, he extracted his arms from around her. Stopping briefly when she stirred. Once she was settled again he slowly slid off the bed.

As he was putting his shoes on he was debating what to put on his note. Then something panged inside of him. Obviously the note hadn't helped before.

No. He made up his mind as he stood and looked over at the sleeping Blair once more. This time he wasn't leaving a trace for her to find him. She had already done so much. Anymore and he might have to be in debt to her.

He snagged his coat from the chair it was resting on and walked over to the bedside once more.

If Blair was going to get her happy ending, he needed to get the hell out of it.

He bent down and gave her cheek a soft kiss. Then just like that he left and if he got his way, he would never be back.

-/3-

Blair's first thoughts were cursing the sun for shining straight in on her eyes. Then they drifted as to why she felt so cold. A single reason made her shoot up. Her hands patted around trying to find him.

She was alone.

Maybe he'd left a note! Yeah! That was it! He'd just gone out to get something to eat! He would be back in no time.

After a few minutes of searching on and around the bed, she told herself that Dorota knew something.

She happily bounced out of bed and into a quick outfit. Quick meaning, a pair of white tights, black plaid mini, and a clean pressed white ruffle shirt. She pulled he comb through her hair and put in a plaid headband. She snatched her phone off her dresser and buried it down in her pocket. Just in case Chuck tried to contact her.

Not prim but this was just temporary.

She skipped happily out of her room and down the stairs. Everything looked and smelled fresh and good. Too bad her mother and Cyrus were gone. She might have greeted them happy for once.

"Ms. Blair? You look happy. You sleep good?" Dorota's spoke from behind the counter.

"Oh. Good morning Dorota! Yes I did! Did Chuck say what time he would be returning?" Blair jumped onto a stool and began picking at the bowl of fruit in front of her.

"Mr. Chuck? He stay?"

Suddenly the fruit wasn't tasting good in Blair's mouth.

"Yes he stayed." She swallowed hard. "Didn't he leave a message with you for me?"

Dorota shook her head quickly.

Blair's smile dropped. Her stomach churned. He wouldn't do it. Not again.

"Well," She shoved the fruit away, "I suppose he just forgot. Don't you?"

This time Dorota's head shook up and down furiously. She understood it was better to lie to Blair when Blair was lying to herself.

Blair's phone buzzed in her pocket. It might be a text from Chuck!

_**Hey UES! Just in. Chuck Bass caught getting onto the Bass private jet heading for destination unknown. And here we thought B's prince was here to stay. Anyone have any clues as to where he is off too? **_

_**Xoxo, GossipGirl**_

And much to Blair's dismay there was picture proof. Chuck was wearing exactly what she had last seen him in. He was getting into the Bass jet, his head turned as if he was being watched.

"Ms. Blair, are you okay? Is Mr. Chuck okay?" Dorota pressed.

"Yeah. The coward is fine. He is on his way to God knows, and I don't care, where." She snapped her phone shut in irritation.

How could she have been so stupid? Of course he wouldn't have stayed. He never did.

This wasn't going to happen again. Hopefully he would stay gone. She could move on better if he was never allowed back in the picture.

Maybe if she could keep lying to herself, she would get better.

She picked up her phone and jabbed speed dial number one.

"S," She almost whimpered.

"B! What's wrong?!" Serena's voice was now full of concern.

"I need you. I've been so stupid. I just need you to come here. ASAP."

"Okay. I'll be there in ten minutes." Serena hung up.

"Ms. Blair. You okay?" Dorota spoke gently.

"No. I'm not. I'm a fool. A stupid fool." Her façade broke and tears streamed down her cheeks.

She was always going to be his fool. No matter what she or he did she was still going to fall into his traps again and again.

"Go to Hell Chuck Bass! And don't you ever come back!" She wept onto Dorota's shoulder.

"Oh well. That wasn't very nice to say."

_**--------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Oh yeah! Chuck finally got to punch someone! I'm so tired of Chuck being the only one to get punched! Referring to the episode. I'm so glad Jack is gone. Bleh. He puts a bad taste in my mouth. By the way, was anyone else irritated when Blair ran right behind Chuck? I was like…O-m-G!**

**-RAWR-**


	6. Its a runaway kind of day

Blair gasped and sharply turned to see who had intruded on her moment.

"Blair Cornella Waldorf!" Her mother and Cyrus were back. And they were mad. Her mother was at least.

"Mom? What're you all doing here?" She dabbed what was left of her tears from her eyes.

"We decided to come back early!" Cyrus chimed in his usual happy way. "Now how bout a hug?"

"Wait a minute!" Eleanor pushed her husband back to his place beside her. "What's going on?"

Blair nibbled at her bottom lip. What was she supposed to say? _'The boy that I lost virginity too and am completely enamored with is having commitment issues. He has now taken my pride and heart and ran? Again?'_ Oh yeah that was going to go over well with her mother.

"I wanna go stay with Daddy! Please mom!" Blair whined hugging her mother's neck.

"Blair, what's brought this on?" Her mother patted her daughter's back in confusion.

"Please. I just wanna run away for a while. If everyone else can do it I can too right?" She whimpered.

Eleanor tossed a worried glance over to Cyrus who was now petting Blair's back.

"I'll call the airport and get you out of here as soon as your ready." He mother caved.

"Blair!" Serena suddenly materialized out of the elevator doors.

"S! I need you!" Blair released her mother and ran to her best friend's awaiting arms.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"That seems to be the question of the hour." Eleanor said with her phone pressed to her ear calling the airport.

"Its Chuck," Blair whispered so low Serena barely heard it, "He is really gone this time."

-*-

"Do you honestly think running away from her is saving her?" Chuck was regretting answering his uncle's phone call now. He had been hoping to hear that his uncle had contracted some terrible disease and was gonna die in a few hours. Oh well, one can hope.

"What're you talking about?" Chuck growled into his phone.

"Its an interesting thing, this Gossip Girl thing. Updates you on everything going on in your all's stupid little petty world." Jack continued to ramble, but now he had earned Chuck's attention. "Have you not seen it, nephew?"

"Seen what?" He was growing less and less patient.

"Check your texts. You must've missed it. Though I must admit the picture isn't all that great, you can tell something's up." Jack's end of the phone went dead.

Irritation and confusion guided his fingers to check to see if he had missed any texts.

Sure enough he had. Two to be exact.

**_Migration?Where is everyone running off to? Chuck Bass took off this morning and now Queen B is taking off too. She didn't seem to happy though. So where is the party at guys? Or is it just a party for two?_**

**_You know you love me, GossipGirl._**

Chuck's face twisted. Where was Blair running off to with what looked like, from the picture attached, her entire house?

He scrolled down to the next text. It was from Serena.

_Don't you ever come back._

How nice. She was worried. Maybe not about him, but about Blair. Still it was a nice gesture he supposed.

How was he supposed to run away when the thing he was running away from was running too. Only he didn't know where. It might be safer to just go back to the city. She wouldn't be there. But judging by Serena's text, he wouldn't be welcomed back.

He didn't know where he was. All he knew was he had jumped into a cap and told the driver to drive to the biggest town that two hundred dollars would get him too.

When they finally arrived he stepped out of the taxi and was greeting by a door man.

"Mr. Bass? We weren't expecting you." He smiled.

"Yes, something came up. I'll be staying here for a while." Chuck waved for him to get the bags from the taxi before he took of with them.

"Very well Mr. Bass." He obeyed the silent order.

Now if only Chuck could find someway to get Blair out of his head everything would be perfect. He'd be the old him again.

-*-

"Daddy!" Blair jumped in her father's arms as soon as she got off the plane.

"Blair-Bear. What's wrong? We were getting ready to come see you, now you've come to us." Her father hugged her warmly.

"Daddy its so awful! He broke my heart!" She had always felt like she could be a baby to her father. But around her mother she must act some what mature.

"Oh Blair. Boys are just awful aren't they?" He talked to her like a baby the entire way back to his home.

Blair couldn't say anything but 'uh-huh'.

Blair always loved being with her father. Not only was she babied more than usual, hours passed by like seconds. The fun and laughter never ended. She had even come to accept Roman. Turns out he was more fun, when you weren't trying to sabotage him.

Before she knew it a month had passed. Only when she had woke-up this morning she didn't feel bright and peppy. Instead she just felt like her head was riding a rollercoaster and her stomach was doing flips.

Flips that weren't settling and making her wanna puke. Which was weird since she hadn't ate anything that her stomach would dispute with lately.

She didn't have time to reflect on her past menu though. Hurriedly she threw her blanket off and rushed to her bathroom. She had barely made it in time to spew the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

She'd lost count of how many times she had vomited. All she knew was that her stomach was completely empty. Once she was sure that nothing else could come up she brushed her teeth and washed her mouth out ten times.

Still in pain, she trudged over to her bed and sat down lazily.

She remembered just then that Serena had called last night and she had promised to call her back. Now is better than later she supposed.

She stole her phone from the antique nightstand and jabbed Serena's number.

"Hey S. Its me. Ugh." she groaned, "I'm sick. Might have been that triple moose chocolate cake I ate last night."

"Sorry B." Serena sounded tired.

"What time is it?"

"Late." Serena yawned.

"Oh well. I'm going to go see if I can find something to eat. Bye S."

"Buh-bye."

Blair tossed her phone back onto the bed. She was bored.

She had better put something in her stomach before it realized it was empty and would demand more than necessary. Grabbing her robe she groggily pressed herself down the stairs. Where she was greeted by her father and Roman.

"Morning Blair! Are you hungry? I made pancakes!" Her father beamed, it made her want to be in a good mood too, but she just couldn't. Her body and mind felt so bad.

"Daddy, I feel sick." She grumbled rubbing her stomach.

-*-

Was life ever this completely pointless before? He'd grown so bored of women and alcohol. Everything seemed so mushed together that it didn't even make sense.

He had even forgotten how long he'd been gone. What did it matter though? He wasn't going back. Hell nor high water could make him.

"So, who would like to join me tonight?" He purred to the girls surrounding him.

To which they all chimed "me".

"Oh goodness, how will I ever choose?" He smirked.

He gotten good at acting like he wanted these women. He gotten so good, in fact, he had himself convinced. Though at the end of the night, when he would close his eyes, he could hear her voice. It was so vivid that sometimes he had to open his eyes and make sure she wasnt really there. Everytime, she never was. Only her memory.

**_Woohoo! I would also like to use this to inform you I have a poll going on my page. If you have any add-ons just send them to me and I will add them on._**

**_ -RAWR-_**


	7. Go back and go after

"Blair, are you sure you don't want to go home? Maybe that's all this is, homesickness." Harold offered.

For the past three days Blair's condition hadn't changed. Her stomach refused to hold anything and her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Its not homesickness." Blair grumbled.

"Well you haven't seen Serena in over a month." Her father pressed.

"I've gone longer."

"You miss your headbands?"

"I'll buy new ones." She countered.

"You miss Dorota." Her father was right about that. She did miss Dorota.

"I don't wanna go home." She whined.

"Well, Bear, as much as I would love to have you stay here, I cant let you. Roman nor I can stay here and make sure your being taken care of properly. I, personally, don't trust anyone with my baby." He smiled softly at his ill daughter.

Blair wanted to pout with her father but her eyes wanted to shut. Maybe she did need to go home. Not like it can get any worse from here on out. Everything would just fall back into place…minus Chuck.

Blair felt her father press his lips to her forehead and heard him say something to the manner of calling her mother. She was tired of protesting though. If it would save her a headache, she would go.

She tapped her phone to check the time. It was late and her battery was dying. She didn't care enough to charge it for once though, since if she wanted the charger it was all the way across the room. Plus that way no one could get a hold of her. It was better that way. Right now she didnt feel very socialable.

Once her father left, she blinked her eyes up at her ceiling. She knew sleep wouldn't come. No matter how much she wanted it too. So she rolled onto her stomach and began to file through what could have been the cause of her illness. It wasn't food. Wasn't any type of stomach virus because the only people she had really been in contact with was her father and Roman. What other thing could have caused this? Was it her period? No…that was-

The cogs in her mind started turning faster. Her period should have been here three weeks ago, but she didn't really notice because of stress. It shouldn't be this late. No.

Her hand flew over her mouth in shock. Could it be that, the night before…

_*_

"You look terrible. Like Brad Pitt when he first got his money." Jack was standing next to Chuck's bed.

Oh this must be a nightmare. If he could ignore it long enough maybe it would fade away.

"I've gotta say, you have some of Bart's qualities but you lack a backbone. At least Bart married the women before he left them. Or knocked them up, but seeing as you're the only kid he has I suppose he was careful." Jack shrugged his shoulders.

"Go away you stupid dumb ass figment of my imagination!" Chuck growled from the pillow he'd had his face buried in.

"Nephew, your imagination could never be this good." Jack motioned to himself with a chuckle.

Chuck groaned loudly and sat up. Dammit. He was real.

"Why in the hell are you here?" He rubbed his eyes free of sleep.

"As your guardian I have to make sure that your alive."

"Well I am," Chuck faked a smile and fumbled around on the nightstand by his bed for a cigarette.

"Barely." Jack scoffed.

"To what do I owe your visit _dear uncle_?" Chuck's words were dripping with venom.

"Like I said, have to know your alive, and you want to come back with me." Some sort of twisted delight came over Jack's face.

"Why would I want to do that?" He puffed at his cigarette.

"No questions, but if you don't, I might be a _great_ uncle soon."

Chuck tilted his head up to look at the man.

"Your high. The only girl-" the fog in Chuck's mind lightened some. "Blair? She took off somewhere."

"France to be exact. Trouble about that is, she has part of you with her. Well, aside from your heart and balls, that is." Jack snickered.

Chuck arose from his bed so he was on eye level, or close to it, with Jack. He was tired, had a headache, sleep deprived, and not in the mood for riddles.

"Just spit it out." He stamped what was left of his cigarette out.

"Blair," Jack spoke slowly, "is...with…child."

All the color dropped from Chuck's face and his knees were ready to cave out from underneath him.

"Apparently the long arm of gossip girl reaches over seas too. Someone snapped a picture of her leaving a clinic. This is an issue that needs to be nipped in the bud. It'll look bad on the company since the only company Blair has had since she left here is two gay men, one of them being her father." Jack's face had gone cold now. "Go find her and demand that she get rid of it. After all, it's the only logical solution. Your not fit to be a father, you cant even handle being a kid."

"Blair cant be." Chuck muttered to himself. He refused to believe that Blair was pregnant. She would never allow herself to fall into something like that.

"Like I said. Call her. Meet her. And nip it." Jack sneered in disgust.

"She wont answer my calls. She is mad at me." Chuck said absent mindedly.

"Well, go to her. Its not like you don't know where she is. I don't care if you have to gag her and drag her in there by her hair. Do it. Otherwise everything your father worked his entire life to build will be ruined. I don't think Blair will hide the fact that-"

"If I'm the father, she will hide it. She would rather have it buried with her, than ever admit it." Chuck spat at him.

"If you don't go, I will. I wont anywhere near as gentle as you might be." Chuck at that moment wanted to punch his uncle in the face. He hated how he always referred to Blair in that manner.

"I'll call her." He already had his phone out and pressed to his ear.

_Damn!_ It'd gone straight to voicemail. She was avoiding him.

"So I am buying a plane ticket for myself?" Jack smiled coyly.

"No. I'm going. I know exactly where to find her." The only place she would go to in France. Her father's. "I'm going on the first plane out."

Chuck's mind was getting clearer by the second. He needed to go to her. He _needed_ to find her. As strong as Blair was, she couldn't be this strong alone. She needed a man beside her. More specifically, the man she loved…and…one that…

Chuck swallowed hard. _One that loved her._

_*_

"B! I've missed you so much!" Serena wrapped her long arms around Blair's neck as soon as she entered the penthouse.

"I know! I've missed you too!" Blair hugged her best friend back.

"So is it true?" Serena hugged her tighter.

Blair only nodded and wept against Serena's shoulder.

"Hey, hey," Serena cooed, "its okay. We'll figure this out. We always do."

"What am I gonna do? I'll never get into Yale now! Chuck is never coming back. I'm gonna be a single mother for the rest of my life cause nobody will want anything to do with me."

"B, they're not going to brand you with a _scarlet letter_. This kind of thing happens all the time. We just have to go about this like adults. After all, you wanted to be more lady like didn't you?" Serena pulled away from Blair.

"But Serena! This doesn't happen to girls like me! I'm Blair Waldorf! BLAIR WALDORF!"

" I know who you are. I also know that you cant do anything so cruel as to-"

"Don't you dare say that word. I don't care if Chuck cant grow up! I can. Maybe when he finally thinks he can handle being in a relationship he will come back." Blair put her arm over her stomach. Guarding her tiny forming baby.

"I want going to. I know you can. I'll be by your side through it all." Serena smile.

"Oh S! I'm still so scared though. What will my mother think? I don't think my father will be able to laugh this one off."

"How did your Dad tell you all he was gay?" Serena asked.

"Like a bombshell." Blair sighed.

"There we go. At the right time, we'll drop the bombshell. I mean look. Your mom and dad are still friends."

"He lives in _France_. They don't ever see the other one. Of course they get along." Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe we can get you a place in England." Serena laughed. Earning a laugh from Blair as well.

"Seriously though Serena. Everyone knows cause of that nappy red head over in France. I cant believe that girl ratted me out! To Gossip Girl no less! Why in the world would someone in France care about our lives?!" Blair crossed her arms over her chest.

"Its like a soap opera. You know how addicting those are, B." Serena hugged her friends shoulders. "Dont worry! You'll get frown lines if you dont quit!"

"I'm aging all too fast all at once." Blair laughed.

**_Thats that chapter. Thank you all who voted on the poll. I'm gonna have it open until I end the story. Also a BIG THANK YOU to Supensegirl. You're a Doll. _**

**_-RAWR-_**


	8. On the hunt

"Look, son, I'm telling you. Blair is not here. Even if she was I wouldn't let you see her." Harold stood in the doorway of his house scolding Chuck.

"I understand she is upset at me but I need to see her. I have to find out if its true." Chuck had been trying to plead his way into the house for the past half hour.

If the two dozen roses in his hand didn't get in water soon, they would be worthless.

"She is not here!" Harold never did like being stern, but this boy was pressing his luck.

"She was here two days ago. Where did she go?" Chuck shifted his weight to one foot. As much as he wanted to fake his respect for adults he was getting tired of it.

"Not here. She is sick. Where ever she is I know she is being taken care of. Now Chuck don't make me call the law." Harold released a heavy sigh.

His fingers wrapped tighter around the stem of the roses. Where on earth could she have gone if everyone knew about this secret? Didn't she feel safer here in France with no judgmental eyes on her? Then again, it was someone in France who ratted her out.

"No, sir. No need to do anything rash like that. I'll be on my way." Chuck turned on his heels and quickly went back to his awaiting limo. Discarding of the roses in a near by trashcan before climbing in.

He mashed the airport's number into his phone and demanded the first flight to New York. He was going to find her, even if it drained his expense account out.

-*-

"_She must be desperate to have his kid or something."_

"_As if being with him once disgusting enough."_

"_Her future is ruined if she really us impregnated with his kid."_

"_Her future is ruined if she is pregnant at all!"_

"_Mrs. Blair Bass? She really must've been at her wits end to keep him here if she went that far."_

The voices surrounding Blair just wouldn't be quiet. All the fools who thought if they hushed their voice she couldn't hear them. No one aside from Serena knew for certain that she was pregnant. Not that that mattered to them. It was something to gossip about. True or false, never did matter.

It was better than what she thought it would be though. People are only ignoring her. She could handle being alone. Its not like she considered them, outside of Serena, her friends. Just people who were there and she could command.

"You know they all wish it was them having Chuck's kid right?" Serena whispered in Blair's ear, as she hooked her arm through Blair's.

"Why would anyone wish that?" Blair snarled at her best friend.

"Cause, Chuck is set to come into so much money, with or without his father's company." Serena smiled as they strolled down the hall's of Constance.

"Everyone here has money. Why on earth would they need _him_ for money?"

"Just the promise of money is the future." She laughed.

Just as Blair was going to make a snide comment back she ran into someone, or rather they ran into her. Spilling their iced mocha down the front of Blair's new black silk shirt.

"Excuse you!" Blair jerked her arm from Serena's and turned to confront the girl.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hurt the baby? Wouldn't want the bastard child to be hurt." The girl smirked.

"I'm sick of this! I'm NOT PREGNANT!" lie, "You think because I was walking out of a doctor's office I'm pregnant?!"

The girl looked drawn back, her eyes going from Blair to the crowd growing around them.

"I got sick! Lord forbid anyone around here get sick, or else they might be pregnant!" Blair jabbed her finger in the girl's face and then wildly pointed at the crowd.

"B. B. Calm down." Serena regained a grasp on Blair's arm. "Come lets ditch for the day."

Blair huffed at the girl one last time, fixed her headband, then went along with Serena's tugging. She let Serena lead her in silence, until they had caught a cab were heading to Blair's.

"Did you see her face?" Serena was laughing so hard that it was getting hard for her to breathe.

"I think she thought I was gonna claw her eyes out. I should have too. She ruined my new shirt. I liked this one too." Blair examined the front of her blouse.

"I thought you were gonna claw her eyes out!" Serena continued to laugh.

"I was just mad. Hopefully now the pregnancy stuff will stop." Blair rested her hand over her abdomen.

"Oh, Blair. You'll be fine. Trust me. Besides even if Chuck cant come too," They finally arrived at Blair's penthouse, but Serena held her tongue until they were safely locked away in Blair's room. "I'm sure Nate would make a good god-father."

"Yeah I know, but-" Blair swallowed her tears, she'd gotten so tired of crying these past few days. It seemed like just the smallest thing is all it would take to get her on a crying gag. "I still want _him_! What's wrong with me? I mean, of course-"

"Nun-uh. Nothing is wrong with you." Serena stopped her. "You _are_ in _love_ in. There is nothing wrong with that. You've always been open with this side of yourself, Chuck hasn't. Its gonna take him longer to come around, but he will. I wish you could have seen the way was planning on winning you back at the beginning of the summer."

"What I said to him though-"

"He is gonna bounce back. This is just what you two are." Serena smiled, petting Blair's hair.

_*_

"Humphrey!" Chuck caught Dan's arm right before he took off to his next class.

"Whoa. The Prodigal Son returns." Dan quickly pulled his arm from Chuck.

"I don't have time for your nonsense. Where is Blair? Don't say you don't know, because where ever she is, she is with Serena. You always know where Serena is, so where?" Chuck was paying no mind to the dirty looks he was receiving.

"Well, you're wrong. I don't know where Serena is. Last time I saw her and Blair was about an hour ago. Blair was chewing some girl out for spilling something on her new shirt or whatever." Dan turned to continue to class.

"So are they here?!" Chuck yelled.

"Beats me. Ask around." Dan then disappeared into the school.

"Well, well, its screw-and-run." Penelope chided.

"Do you know where Blair is?" He was getting desperate.

"Hiding a bundle probably." Penelope shrugged.

"Didn't she say she wasn't pregnant earlier?" Kati knitted her eyebrows together and glanced over to Penelope.

"Denial." Penelope grimaced at her friend's stupidity.

"Her and Serena took off though. Maybe to really abort it." Kati answered this time.

Chuck stared at them in displeasure. He always hated those girls, it was just becoming more vivid now.

"Thank for being so un-useful." Chuck's lip twitched as he turned to leave. Was this what he got for trying? Smacks and snide comments?

_*_

_**Just in! Chuck Bass is back and on the hunt. Come Queen B. Come out come out where ever you are.**_

**_You know you love me xoxo,_**

**_Gossip girl_**

Serena breathed in a sigh of relief since she had sent Blair to take a shower. She just needed to find Blair's phone before she got out and delete the message. Or maybe it would have been better to leave it. After its not like Blair was mad at Chuck. She just wanted him to grow up. Nothing really wrong with that. Unless you're Chuck Bass of course. Then growing up is not on the agenda.

"S!" Blair suddenly screamed.

Serena hadn't noticed Blair's water had shutoff. Serena barreled into the bathroom to find Blair in her robe holding her phone.

"You know?" She heaved a heavy breath.

"He came back?" Blair put her hand over her mouth.

She was feelings all those damn emotions again. Was it cause she was hormonal? Or just because she really felt all confused inside about him?

Of course she felt confused about him! She was in love with him. But what could he be back for? For her? Or his stupid company? Or had heard?

"You cant hide forever B. You know that only makes him want you more." Serena leaned against the door panel.

Blair removed her hand from her mouth and pushed all those thoughts aside. If Chuck wanted to come and find her fine. She was going to prove just how mature she is. The high school petty Blair was gone. She was a lady now.

"I have no intention of hiding." Blair stared at herself in the mirror. She was a stronger woman now.

_*_

"Dorota." Chuck stepped into the penthouse.

"Oh my! Mr. Chuck!" Dorota took a few steps appalled.

"I need to see her. Where is she?" Chuck was tired of making these heartfelt pleas to all of these people. But he needed to see her. No matter what it took.

__

**There would be more but I'm in trouble so, sorry. Tell me what cha think. I know this Chapter is bad, the next one will be good I promise.**

**-RAWR-**


	9. Runaway Train

Dorota looked at him as if she was seeing a real life ghost.

"Is that really y-ou Mr. Chuck?" She stuttered.

"Yes. I know she is hiding here somewhere." Chuck sighed.

"Who is hiding?" Blair asked descending down the stairs in a pink mini-dress. She wouldn't get to wear them much longer and as soon as she was going to be able to again, they would be out of style.

Her hair was still slightly damp from where she hadn't taken time to dry it.

Chuck took a few quick seconds to take her in. His memory hadn't done her justice. She was far more beautiful. Her voice, far more sweeter.

"Blair I need to speak with you." He cleared his throat.

"Speak." She smiled and dismissed the dumbfounded Dorota.

Where was he supposed to start? How are you? Are you really pregnant? Is it mine? He scolded himself mentally for the last question.

"I heard-" He swallowed.

Blair always thought he was adorable when he couldn't speak. She couldn't really focus on the thought before, she was to focused on being mad at him.

"That I was pregnant?" She shook the cutesy ideas from her head.

He nodded.

"What of it?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is it true?" He gulped.

She stopped. Was she supposed to tell him the truth? If she pissed him off there went her secret.

"Why Chuck? So you can take off again if it is?"

"I wont. Just please tell me. I need to know."

She didn't look convinced.

"Come on. Blair. What do I have to do?" He wrapped his hands around her arms.

But she didn't shiver or flinch or anything like she normally would. Had he lost has effect on her?

If only he knew that it took every ounce of strength she had not to react. She had to plant her feet and be firm with him for once.

"Yes, Chuck. I'm pregnant. I'm not sorry for it either." She tried to keep her voice from cracking.

Chuck knew all the color had dropped from his face. He knew she would take that as a bad sign and draw back any other information she might have to give him.

"What're you going to do about_ it?"_

Something in Blair snapped.

"What do you mean what am I going to do about_ IT_?! That's our baby your referring too! What do you think I'm gonna do with it? Get rid of it? Kill it? No chance in Hell!" She boomed.

"That wasn't what I was saying Blair-"

"Don't worry Chuck. I wont let it ruin your life. I'll take our baby and leave. People are always gonna talk Chuck." She motioned towards a window. "You're not the one who has to deal with 'He didn't care enough.' 'What a disgrace' 'I would disown her.' 'We had such high hopes for that girl, now look at her. No future. No husband. Just a kid. The only garentee she has is a screwed up future.' "You think that's easy to hear?! That I wasn't good enough to be loved by you? Answer me this Charles, if I wasn't good enough who in the hell is?" She was trying to be calm, but her emotions were betraying her quickly.

"You're keeping I-" He almost said 'it' again but he held his tongue. "the baby?"

" I am." She gritted her teeth. Not in hateful way about the baby, but at the stupidity of his question. She had never thrown anything involving him away. She could never throw his baby away. Just the thought made her wanna curl up and die.

"Why would you do that? Its mine." His hands tightened around her arms.

"Its because the baby is your's I'm keeping it." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

Chuck's grip lightened. She was only keeping it because it was his? She didn't hate him for running off…again. Then again she might hate him but not…

The baby.

He lost his voice for a minute. How do you recover from that? He understood, but couldn't comprehend.

"I still love you. As bad as that might be for you to hear, I still do." She easily pulled her arms from him and quickly wiped away any evidence of tears. "But Chuck."

His head snapped up and he looked her in the eyes. All the evidence of everything he did to her was right there, swimming in her eyes. He knew, almost better than anyone, eyes could reveal or betray you. Only this time they weren't revealing or betraying her, they were revealing to him everything that he had done to her. He got lost in that moment. Just looking in her eyes. How on earth could she still love him?

"I don't want you until you can grow up. I don't want you anywhere near-"

"I've grown up. It all happened at once. My eyes opened up and I could see what I needed and wanted. It was you. All the time." He cut her off. It was the most important statement he had ever made in his entire life.

"Chuck," She let out a small laugh. A painful and hurt laugh. "This is me your talking too. Not someone you just met. I know you better than anyone. You're not grown up. Might not ever be."

"I have! I can never get you out of my head! No matter how high or drunk I got you never ever left. Every woman had your face. I couldn't understand it at all. Then when Jack came and told me-" He closed his eyes, "that you were pregnant. It all suddenly came clear. Like a blow to the back of the head really."

Blair's chest and throat got tighter.

"You're everything I ever needed, Blair. I'm sorry it took so long." His voice had gone down to a whisper.

"I wanna believe you. God!" She threw her head back to hold back her tears, "I wanna believe you! I just don't know if I can."

"Blair?" Serena called as she was coming down the stairs.

"Not now S!" She yelled.

Stupid pregnancy hormones had her lashing out at every breathing thing. Was good to be this far gone in emotions, this early?

Serena looked at the company Blair was talking too and understood. She quickly scampered back up into Blair's room. Slamming the door behind her to reassure them that she was there.

"It is true." He stole her hand and held it tightly in his own.

Blair couldn't bring herself to look at him though.

"It took getting down to the last person I had to realize she was the only one I needed. Why wont you believe me? Do want me down on my knees pleading?! Is that what this is going to take? If so I'll do it." He put his free hand on the back of her head, resting in her hair. Pushing her head down so she would look at him in the face.

"No." Her voice broke.

He took in a sigh of relief.

"Your sure about keeping this baby?"

Suddenly her sadness became hatred. Something he caught before she could let loose.

"I need to know for both of your safety's." He squeezed her hand.

"How could you protect us? You cant even stay with one woman! What makes you think we need protection anyway?!"

"Blair, my family doesn't like things to be traced back to them. While I'm slightly less than thrilled about you keeping the baby, Jack wont be at all. He is worried about the image of the company. Blair he wanted_ ME_ to drag you into an abortion clinic. Just to make sure it got done." It seemed like he had finally gotten through to her.

"How does Jack know?"

"Same way everyone else does."

Blair nibbled at her bottom lip. A habit she had picked up from him.

"I cant do it though. If you leave me again, the baby is all I have of you." She draped her free arm over her stomach. Another habit she'd been forming.

"I'm not going anywhere." He kissed her lips lightly. "I swear on my father's company."

"Its not your's to swear on." Blair countered.

"I swear on my name as a Bass."

"Not any better, but I'll take it. Chuck, I promise this to you though, this is the last time I'll trust you. I'm already ruined socially. You've destroyed me emotionally. Soon enough I wont look good physically. So trust is the only thing I have left. Don't break it." She warned him.

**_No comment. But some from you would be nice. As for the ones I've gotten. You guys are just completely awesome. Or excellent. Whichever you prefer. _**

**_-RAWR-_**


	10. Drawing lines

He was Chuck Bass and he could do anything he set his mind too. Heck. He would do anything if it would get her back again. He'd thought he lost her once. Never again would that dark thought darken his mind.

"I promise." He said with a firm voice.

As much as she wanted to take him on his word, she had learned not too.

"Your promises don't mean anything to me. You have to prove to me that you've changed."

"I can."

Blair sighed, "I don't mean only no more running off, though that is important. _I_ loved and love the way you are. But if you wanna be anywhere near this baby; lots of things have to go."

Chuck's ears perked.

"The drugs, the women, and all the booze. Some every now and then is fine. Not as a drink with every meal though. I don't want anything to hurt my baby. Not even its own _father_." She spit the last word at him.

He wanted to argue with her, but Blair was very hormonal without being pregnant. He couldn't begin to fathom how hormonal she was when she was pregnant.

"Fine. Consider them good as gone." after all, his addiction to her was so much stronger then all of those combined. "I have rules of my own though."

Blair raised an eyebrow at him. How could he have rules?

"You cant tell anyone about the baby." He started.

"That's a given." She growled. "Wouldn't want to scratch your flawless reputation by having everyone know your expecting a baby."

"Its not for my reputation." He gritted his teeth together. He was starting to get mad at her assumptions. "Jack thinks I came down here to make you get rid of it. If he finds out that I'm complying with you to keep it, he'd kill me then…"

Blair caught onto what he was trying to say. All the hate she had bottled up and tried to push away was resurfacing. She already hated Jack, but if he ever tried to even look at her child there would be more hell than all of Bass industries could pay.

"He will never lay a finger on _my_ baby."

"I want to make sure he will never touch _our _baby. You have to believe me Blair." His fingertips lightly caressed her cheek.

He could see the debate she was having mentally. Unfortunately he couldn't see what side was winning.

He had to find someway to convince her that he had grown up. Someway to make her understand he was trying to save her, not harm her.

"What do you suggest?" She inquired.

Chuck thought for a moment. He hadn't really taken time to stop and think something out. Its not like he could take her to a Bass hotel. It would've been all to easy for Jack to find them then. They couldn't go to France. Her father hated him. Plus that was where this whole thing started. In France. Where on Earth would be safe?

Blair took Chuck's silence and contemplating look as a bad sign.

"You came here sword drawn and battle ready, with no armor?" She scoffed, backing away from him.

He shot her a dirty look. Still trying to think of a way to protect her. How had he managed to fall for someone who could be his twin? What happened to opposites attract?

"Where do you feel safest?" A small smile twitched in the corner of his mouth.

She opened her mouth to say something, but quickly snapped it shut again. If she had said with him all the courage she had spent a month building, would vanish.

"I don't know. Here." She quickly spit out the first thing that came to her mind. What he didn't know was her sentence was left unfinished. _Here with you._

"Well here isn't safe enough. I need to find a place that is." He looked away from her.

"Hmph. Well, while you think I have a meeting with the headmistress. I need to change and get back to school." She started back up the stairs.

"I'll be here." He made his way over to the couch.

Her heart fluttered hearing that. Suddenly she was lighter than air, practically floating up the stairs.

_*_

"Has Yale called?" Blair chimed as she sat down in one of the elegant chairs, placed in front of the Headmistress' desk.

She wanted this meeting to be over with as soon as possible. Chuck was waiting for her at home. She couldn't wait to get back and see him so she could resume pretending to be mad at him.

"No. I'm not quite sure they will." Suddenly the lightly feeling she had sank. "There are rumors spreading. Evidence being presented." The headmistress rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Blair, it is a well known fact you are involved with Chuck Bass."

Blair could feel her heartbeat slowing down. So much so it was as if it had just completely stopped.

"I confiscated a cell phone during school hours today. When I looked at the screen I almost had a heart attack. Answer me this, and answer it truthfully for your school career may depend on it. Are you pregnant with Charles Bass' child?" It sounded like a horrid disease when she said it like that. How could she speak of the warmth in her like that? As if she had formed some type of leprosy?

Blair's fingers fiddled in her lap. It wasn't her refusing to answer, it was her being scared too. If she lied and said she wasn't and Headmistress knew otherwise, she might be expelled. If she told the truth and said she was, she would be expelled.

"Well, Blair? This site had much more stuff that I'm meeting with students about, so if you would grace me with an answer it would be nice." Headmistress pressed.

Blair realized her mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it .

"I went to visit my father in France. While there, I picked up I a stomach virus. I went to a doctor's office. When I was coming out someone took a picture, sent it to Gossip Girl, and there started the rumor. You see, it was just people not minding there own business." Good thing Blair was such a cool liar.

Headmistress didn't look convinced, but still smiled.

"Well, that's good news. You would have lost Yale for sure if it had been true." She sighed.

Was it Headmistress' job to make her feel terrible? Cause if not, she was doing an excellent job. So what if she lost Yale? She had what she wanted. It didn't matter, right?

Who was she kidding? It mattered so much.

"You're dismissed, but know that we will being watching these texts."

Once again, Blair's mind disconnected from her body. She nodded politely at her superior and let her feet carry her out of the room. Then out of the building.

She'd dreamed of Yale ever since she could dream. She'd dreamed of Chuck Bass ever since that night in the back of _The Limo_. Had Chuck really replaced Yale? Could Chuck replace Yale?

She wanted them both desperately. Just as much as she wanted this baby. Was everything ruined? Would she never see her first class in Yale?

A small smile formed on her lips though. If even if she didn't have Yale. Even if Chuck left her again, though she hoped it won't happen, she still had her baby. She still had the tiny life that was hers. No one could take her baby away.

_**Okay. So I tried my hand at making Chuck and Blair videos. If you wanna see 'em look me up on YouTube. Musicprincess1992. That's all for this chapter though. Who else cant wait for tomorrow's episode? Blair is gonna seriously tear that new teacher up! Woot! **_

_**-RAWR-**_


	11. DangerZone

Since she needed time to think, Blair decided to walk home. A stroll through the park always did make her feel good.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Blair Waldorf." A deep chuckle echoed behind her.

There was the hate again rearing it ugly head and ready burst out.

"Jack," She knew the voice far too well. "If it isn't unpleasant to see you again."

"You two act just the same. Catty and Sarcastic." The older man was standing a few strides away from her. A few strides wasn't enough to Blair though. Across the earth wouldn't even be enough.

"I'll take that as a compliment." She huffed walking past him. She wanted to see a Bass, but not that one.

"Have you talked to Chuck, Blair? You know why he is back in town right?" She ignored him and kept walking. Where were all the taxi's when you needed a quick get away?

-*-

"Damn your uncle is annoying." Blair huffed as she sat down next to Chuck at the kitchen bar.

"What brought you to this revelation?" He inquired while sipping some clear liquid from a tumbler.

He could tell by Blair's raised eyebrow, mentally she was questioning what was in his cup. Since a little more than an hour ago she had banned him from any alcoholic beverages.

"Its water." He rolled his eyes and took another sip.

She nodded her head slightly then continued with her earlier point, "I saw him after I met with Headmistress."

"What did the old bag want anyway?" He finished his drink, then gave her his full attention.

"She took up a cell phone." Blair almost growled, "who ever it belonged to had Gossip Girl pulled up. Since I've been a main topic lately, I got called first."

"You get expelled? If so I know a great-"

"No. I didn't get expelled, but she told me if I really was pregnant, I'd lost Yale."

A sudden guilt washed over Chuck. If he was going to be honest, it was his fault. He had threatened her with leaving again. He had promised her that if she caved he would stay. She did, he didn't. Now look. Blair's future is on the line. The one single thing she had dreamed of since her Dad had told her about Yale, was slipping through her fingers like sand.

"You'll get into Yale. At least if I have anything to do with it you will." He placed a reassuring hand on her knee.

"Don't you get it?! Yale wont take me. I'm _pregnant._ They don't want a pregnant girl there. If she was married maybe, but not a single unwed one like me." She smacked her hand down on the counter.

"So go get your Prince back. Its not been that long. Besides, he wasn't the brightest bulb in the pack. He couldn't put it together in the time it would take for you to get in. Of course, he will then think the kid is his and you'll live happily ever after. Like you've always thought you should." Chuck was proud of himself for thinking of such a logical idea in a short few seconds.

"My_ Prince_ is back." She shot him a dirty look.

For a slight fraction of a second butterflies returned to Chuck's stomach.

"If you could pass the baby off as someone else's then that would get Jack off of your trail. You and the baby would be safe." He squished the feeling.

"I don't want my baby in any danger, but, I will not let my baby fall under a false father. Its gonna have you or no father at all." Blair forced a smile. She was done with all the crying and nonsense. She was happy about being pregnant, she was still going to find her way into Yale, she had the man of her dreams with her. What was there to be upset about?

"One of the things I always liked about you." Chuck's lips lifted into a smile. "Your determination."

"Runs in the Waldorf blood." This time when she smiled, she meant it.

"What about Nate? Will he help?"

"What? Ditch nappy headed Brooklyn girl and help me? Sure he might, but I don't want him in on this mess."

"You'll have to stay with Serena for a while then. Just until I can think of something better."

"That's fine. You wont be there will you?" She wanted him there, but that would just fuel the fire.

"No. I have my own place." There was the coy smile that made her heart melt. "I just need you somewhere Jack cant be."

"Why cant adults mind their own business?"

"Why cant teenagers?"

"Good point." She sighed. "I'll call Serena. I'm going to at least finish out this week in my own home."

"That's fine. Just don't answer the phone. And don't open the doors. Okay?" He pinched her cheek with a laugh.

"Oh hardy har-har." She smacked his hand down. "I lived this long without your help. I don't think one week is gonna be my doom."

"You're not helping me. I need to make sure your safe. You want this baby don't you?"

"Of course I do! Just like I want you and Yale. If I could have all three, God, I cant even begin to fathom how happy I would be!"

"Do you just like flirting with danger?"

"I like flirting with you don't I?" She grinned as she got up from her seat.

"Touché." He followed her motion. "So what are you going to do about Yale?"

Blair twisted around and smiled at him. A smile she only gave him whenever she had something maniacal cooked up in her brain.

"Anyway I can help?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

-*-

"_Oh my goodness_." "_I cant believe she really aborted her baby._"

Was there no way to win with these people? No she didn't abort her baby! She just lied and said it didn't exist! They were judging her because she was "pregnant", now its because she "aborted" her baby. Catty hags.

She hated them all.

"It feels great being back, again." Blair's ears perked when she heard Chuck's voice from around the corner.

"That's good Mr. Bass. This time lets not…" she recognized the Headmistress' voice as well, "do anything illegal."

"Very well. Have a good day." Blair hesitated, Chuck was coming her way. It was going to look like she was stalking him!

"Mr. Bass, one last thing." Headmistress' beckon gave her sometime to turn on her heels and quickly dash away.

"I know that you and Ms. Waldorf have known each a long time, but for now; please leave her be. Not in a disrespectful way, but you've been a bad influence on her." Chuck couldn't believe his ears. Why on Earth would the Headmistress be worried with his and Blair's _affairs_?

"I'll see what I can do." Chuck forced a smile then briskly walked away from the woman.

He stomped around the corner and out into the patio area. In hopes of finding someone was want a complete waste of time.

Serena caught his eye. She would be better than no one.

"You seen Blair?" He sat on the bench across from her.

"Wouldn't it be better for you two to lie low until all this baby nonsense dies down?" Serena didn't bother to look up from the paper she was writing.

"Just tell me if you've seen her."

"Yeah, she took off down that all about three minutes ago. Excuse me, but I'd better go check on her." She began to close her notebook.

"No. I will. I have something of mild important I need to discuss with her." To this Serena put her hands up in defeat. Her final report needed finishing.

-*-

Blair was sitting on the Constance stairs. It was the only spot where she could really think. The annoying girls that used to be her "clique" were sitting a few steps up. Gabbing on and on while eating their little yogurts. She never had noticed how much their voices were like screeches.

"Hey, _Baby Queen_." She recognized Penelope's screech. "What was the _clinic_ like?"

"I don't know," Blair turned and rolled her eyes at the group of petty girls, "Why don't you tell us, Penelope?"

Blair had to hold her laugh in. Penelope's eyes had gotten so big and she had sucked her bottom lip into her mouth.

The other girls looked at her in a confused manor.

"Whatever." Penelope suddenly stood up and began down the stairs, in Blair's direction.

She stopped a step above Blair.

"We all know you were pregnant and killed your baby." Her lips turned upward as she "accidentally" dropped her yogurt next to Blair. The half eaten contents splashed up when they hit the ground, landing on Blair's skirt.

"You little hussy!" Blair boomed, jumping up and used her spare napkins to try and wipe the yogurt off. "Is everyone's goal to buy me a new wardrobe?!"

"Blair, it isn't nice to call names." An all to familiar voice scolded her from the bottom of the stairs.

"Wouldn't you know, you crazy-high school girl-obsessed-stalking-dirty-man-whore-freak." Blair spat at Jack.

"Ouch. That hurts." Jack put his hand on his heart like she had shot him.

"Uncle. So good to see you. Though I must ask that you find your entertainment outside of my school, seeing as I only just got back in." Chuck was suddenly there. He breezed past Blair and right up to his uncle.

"This is outside of your school." Jack eyed Blair over Chuck's shoulder.

An action Blair caught and made her own crude gesture back. It be unladylike to flip someone off, but Jack wasn't a someone per say. He was just an annoying thing that kept popping up.

"It is so nice of you to come and see me at school, Jack. What do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just came to make sure our business was settled." Jack's attention focused on Chuck.

"I don't believe we have any business." Chuck smiled coyly.

"Oh yes." Jack slapped Chuck's shoulder. To which Chuck gave him a disgusted look. He hated being touched. He hated being touched by Jack most though. Jack lowered his voice to a whisper. "We had a _tiny_ issue that needed getting rid of."

"Is this really the place to discuss that?" Chuck lowered his voice as well.

"Just know. I'll be checking up. Cause I don't buy that it's been handled." He squeezed Chuck's shoulder before letting it go.

"Of course. Don't you have a stolen company to destroy?"

"You and your little fantasies." Jack laughed. "Just remember. I can track you down no matter where you go. If you try to hide her, which will be very stupid, I can find her in no time. Like I said, you handle it or I will."

"What're you so scared of, Jack?" Chuck smirked.

"Its not what I'm scared of. Its what you should be scared of. Like I said before. You cant even be kid, how on earth could you be a father?" Jack let out a hearty laugh then went on his way.

Leaving Chuck standing in place. Staring after him with daggers in his eyes.

"That was quite a show." Blair strolled up behind him, still trying to get the yogurt out of her suede skirt.

"Change of plans." Chuck never removed his eyes from Jack's back, "You're leaving your house tomorrow."

_I hate, I mean really hate, that Rachel Carr. Nope. Don't like her one little bit. Haha. Sorry . Had to throw that in. That's that chapter. Tell me what you think okay? Believe me, there is a method to the madness. Every issue I bring up will work itself out. :D_

_-RAWR-_


	12. Hidden eyes and ears

"_I still am not understanding why you cant stay here and study for all of your tests. You've done it every year prior. What's so different this year?" Eleanor was pestering Blair with these useless questions._

"_I want to study with Serena. Okay? This is our last year being able to do this so we wanna have fun with it!" Blair spoke harshly to her mother._

_Eleanor thought for a moment then smiled, "It sounds fun. Just remember to study and not just play around."_

"_We will mother. Now can I finish packing?" Blair was now going through her headband collection, debating which ones to take._

_Her mother nodded and left. Finally, Blair had a few minutes to herself! Minutes that seemed to be seconds since her phone began buzzing on her bed. She snatched it up in irritation. It was only Chuck. He could be ignored for a few seconds._

_Right now she needed to reflect on what was going in her life._

_She was pregnant by a boy cant seem to make up his mind. Someone found out, ratted her out. Even though she quickly dismissed the rumors, they were still lurking around. Her baby's great uncle was threatening its existence. _

_How had her life gotten this complicated? Oh wait, she let Chuck Bass back in. Even as dangerous and foolish as it was, she was and most likely will always be in love with him._

_At least Yale was in order. They had agreed to hold her admission for a year. She had told the administrator that she wanted to explore the world before she started. To which, he didn't understand, but agreed. Chuck's donation to their new library wing might have helped the understanding as well._

_True to her word, she was going to explore the world. Traveling from place to place until she and her baby were safe._

_She was going to stay with Serena up until she couldn't hide her baby anymore. Then with or without Chuck's blessing she was going to her father's. Since he already knew about the baby. The Headmistress thought it her business to call Blair's father about the rumor before calling Blair. So when her father called and asked, Blair had to admit it. Harold promised not to tell her mother and if it came to it, he and Roman would take care of the baby for Blair._

_Suddenly, her phone was buzzing again. She was going to block Chuck if didn't quit calling. The obsessive him was as appealing as the care-free one._

"_I know your hormonal, but why are you ignoring phone calls?" Serena chimed from Blair's doorway with her phone pressed to her ear._

"_I thought you were Chuck. He has been calling non-stop. Its getting annoying." Blair rolled her eyes and tossed a few random headbands into her suitcase._

"_He is worried about you. He called me when you didn't answer." She laughed at Blair's puffed out mad cheeks._

"_I told you!" Blair huffed and began to throw random things into her suitcase._

"_Cant blame him. He has finally grown a brain! He sees what he might miss if he lets you go again." Serena bellowed._

"_Do you have to be so positive? Its annoying sometimes."_

"_Would you rather me be like you? A pessimist?" _

"_Cant hurt. At least I think things through."_

"_Speaking of things being through…are you done packing?" Serena eyes fell to the messily packed suitcase._

"_Almost." Blair shoved a few more pairs of flats down into the case._

"_You're just staying for a while. Not moving in."_

"_Not if Mr. Obsessive gets his way." _

"_Oh my goodness! You wanted him, you got him, now you're annoyed by him? Totally bi-polar. Or tri-polar in your case." _

"_Is that supposed to offend me?" Blair scoffed a laugh._

"_No. I was just diagnosing you. Now are you ready? I want to get you to the house so I can go meet Dan." Serena whined._

"_I don't need you to baby-sit me. I am very capable of getting to your house. Its not like I'll get a third degree or anything. Your mom is out of town and Eric is…."_

"_Somewhere. I don't know." Serena finished her friend's sentence._

"_There. I'll let myself in and if Chuck calls, you escorted me all the way there. Now go before I have one of my pregnant out lashes." Blair jabbed her finger towards her door._

"_Fine. Bye B." Serena waved her off then rushed out of the room._

_After stuffing a few more things into her suitcase she finally zipped it. _

"_Dorota! Come get this suitcase!"_

_*x*_

"_Blair!" Chuck was waiting when she arrived. He was wearing his made face. Which meant she was in for a lecture._

"_What Chuck?" She tugged her suitcase into the living room._

"_Why haven't you been answering my calls?!"_

"_Phone was on silent. Sorry."_

_Chuck sucked in a breath. He had to bite down on his tongue to not say something he would regret later. _

_Blair witnessed him squeeze his eyes shut and quickly turned away. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, then slammed his fist down on the couch arm. Causing Blair to jump._

"_I was worried. I didn't know what to think when you weren't answering."_

"_If you didn't call every two seconds I might answer."_

"_I'm worried Blair! About you about the baby! I don't know what Jack is ever going to do so I have to constantly check on you." He turned back around to face her._

"_I don't want to argue with you today Chuck." That and she couldn't think of anything to say back to him._

_Chuck took in one more deep breath then sighed. _

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Its okay. I should've known you were just concerned." Blair sighed as well. If he was admitting defeat so was she._

_Both sat in silence for a few minutes. This weird heart-to-hearts were happening more often and getting more awkward every time._

"_Serena left when we got here. She had something important to get to." Blair spit out the first straight thought she had._

"_I was worried she might ditch you." The corner of his mouth twitched up in a smile._

"_Well, I'm going to go put my stuff away. Thank you for greeting me." She smiled innocently and then went to tug at her bag._

"_Let the maid get it." He called out a new name to Blair. Then seconds later a young woman who couldn't be over 20 came hustling into the room._

"_Could you get these bags into Serena's room?" He raised a brow at her._

"_Yes, Mr. Bass." She smiled daintily at him._

"_How long have you been behind that door?!" Blair snapped at her._

"_Oh, I only just got finished replacing the flowers in the office. So I had just-"_

"_Blair, no need to be on edge. Let the girl take your bags."_

"_I can get them. I'm not handicapped." Blair shot him an evil look._

"_I don't want you to in your condition." Chuck's voice went to a low growl._

_At this, Blair slapped his arm. As if he had just flat out told the woman she was pregnant._

_Chuck almost spat some hateful words at her until he had realized what he had done._

"_You only just got rid of that awful stomach flu. It really wore you out." He quickly covered his former sentence._

_The young maid looked back and forth between the two._

"_Blair, seeing as I'm your host right now, may I offer you a drink or something to eat." Chuck looked pointedly at the kitchen._

"_Yes. Something to eat would be nice." Blair forced a smile at him and then the young maid._

_As soon as the two had left, the maid whipped out her phone. Not only had she been there the entire time. She had heard everything._

_She quickly typed out a text and sent it; after which stuffing her phone back away into her pocket._

_-x-_

"_You almost-"_

"_I know." Chuck cut Blair's rant short._

"_I don't like her! No doubt you're only keeping here because she's young and does more than clean. Dorota will be here in the morning."_

"_Do you not have more faith in me than that?" Chuck asked her in a husky voice._

_Blair's responded by raising both of her perfectly arched brows and furrowing them together._

"_Besides. This isn't your house. You cant just fire someone cause __you_ don't like them." He laughed and got her a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Fine. I suppose I'll just have to stay somewhere I can trust everyone I _have_ to be around." She snatched the bottle from him and took a long swing.

"You can have Dorota here." His eyes were flashing her a warning.

"You can have you sick little fantasy maid here, I'll have Dorota with me."

"And where would that be, Lover?" He picked up one of her dark curls and held it between his fingers.

She didn't know. It was supposed to be here, but she wasn't going to fight the maid over his attention. She was the one pregnant with his baby. Damn, her pregnancy hormones were thinking for her again.

"I'll stay here," she set her bottle of water on the counter and batted her eyes up at him, "on one condition."

"And what would that be?" He grinned devilishly.

"Anytime you're here. Your eyes had better not leave me or else, me and the baby are gone." She felt his jaw clench when she kissed his chin.

"I don't think that will be a problem." He instantly relaxed and caught her chin with his fingers.

His lips laid claim to hers. And continued until she stomped his toe. Making him instantly retract away, cursing under his breath.

"You cant just sit around kissing me all the time. People still think-" She turned her head when she heard the wood from the hallway creak. She sealed her lips shut and marched towards the sound.

"What're you doing?!" She confronted the person.

"Cleaning." It was the maid again.

"You expect me to believe that?!" Blair snapped.

She quickly whipped back around to Chuck, who was wearing a displeased face. Was the face for her or the maid though?

"Forget this! I'm going to lie down in Serena's room. I need to relax." Blair huffed and turned on her heels. She needed to lie down anyway. She was starting to feel nauseous.

"Don't mind her. She having her 'time'." Chuck smiled at the maid.

"Of course." If she didn't know better she might have believed him.

"If you see her again tell her," Tell her what? "Never mind."

-x-

"Rotten-no-good-dirty-dealing-slut-maid!" Blair threw one of Serena's pillows against the floor and sat on the bed with a huff. "I bet she is down there right now _cleaning_ him."

She scorned herself mentally seconds later. She trusted Chuck. If he said he wasn't going to do anything. He wasn't. At least, that's what she hoped.

"Baby," She softly wrapped her arms over her, for the time being, flat stomach. "You're so lucky you're not out here in this mess."

A sudden thought brought a smile to her face. She could she herself standing in her father's villa in France, bouncing a baby in her arms. The child laughing and reaching up and wrapping its tiny fingers in her hair. Her baby had beautiful dark hair and fair toned skin. Eyes that sparkled like stars. Then in the blink of an eye Chuck was there. He was smiling his little boy smile at her. He wasn't worn from tough decisions and long nights without sleep. He didn't have the shadow of his father hanging over him. He was back to being young Chuck. Happy care-free Chuck.

He kissed her warmly, then turned his attention to the bundle in her arms. Smiling and cooing at the dark hair child.

Then once again, in the blink of an eye, everything had changed. Chuck was gone. At least happy him was. She was no longer in her father's villa, instead in some dark penthouse.

Chuck was lying on the couch, drunk with two women hanging off of him. Instead of laughing her baby was wailing loudly. No matter what attempt she made to clam the child, it only cried louder.

She squeezed her eyes hut in an attempt to get away from the awful place. She held her baby…where was her baby?!

Instantly her eyes snapped open to look down and find empty arms. This time Chuck was gone. The only person in the room with her was Jack. He had her baby.

She opened her mouth to scream, but suddenly a bright light was shown into her eyes.

She shot up, panting heavily. It had all been a dream? She turned her eyes to the window where the morning sun was shining in. A soft snore stole her attention.

As beautiful as her best friend was, she was not a graceful sleeper. Snoring? Evidence of drool? At least she had her looks.

But by her looks, she hadn't even undressed from her date last night. How like Serena.

Carefully, Blair removed herself from the bed and crept into the bathroom. Its always nice to start the day with a shower. If only the _maid_ hadn't been in there when she had entered.

"Morning." She smiled, but Blair didn't return it.

She just simply nodded her head in acknowledgement to the girl.

"Ma'am, have you put on weight?" The maid suppressed her smile.

Oh Hell No. Blair curled her fingers into a tight wad at her side. If looks could kill the girl would've been 20 feet down.

_Yeahhh….sorry that took so long. School totally sucks. So tell me what you think! I'll be hitting the refresh button a lot. It would have been up sooner, but Fanfiction wont let me log in!!!!!!!_

_RAWR_


	13. Damn elevators

"Is there something about a well paying job you don't like?" Blair never removed her heated gaze from the girl.

"I'm sorry, ma'am." She didn't look sorry. "It looks like you have put on some weight."

"And it looks like you'll be in the unemployment line." Blair turned and stormed back out of the bathroom.

Serena was still asleep, only now she has taken up Blair's half as well.

Still in a huff, Blair found her suitcase and snatched a quick outfit from it.

Like hell she was gonna sit here and be hassled by some low class maid!

"Serena! What time did you get in?" Blair asked as she sat down on the bed to put on her shoes.

"Fourish?" Serena mumbled from her pillow.

"Ugh! I don't even want to know what you did with Dan over that stretch of time!" Blair hopped off the bed and went to adjust herself in the mirror.

That maid was going to go, trusting Chuck or not.

"Bagels?" Serena called as she tugged the blankets over her head.

"Yeah, I suppose I'll get some." Blair complied and strutted out of the room.

-x-

"Where are you going?!" Chuck's voice boomed.

"Going out. That maid is getting on my nerves. She knows that I'm-" She mouthed her next word.

As soon as she did, Chuck's pupils swallowed his eyes. "How did she find out?"

"I don't know," Blair smiled as she adjusted her purse on her shoulder. "You're carefree comments?"

He chewed at his lip a bit.

"Listen, I'm going to go get some bagels. If I don't keep up a public appearance people will know something is wrong."

"I'll join you."

"Thanks, but didn't we just put those rumors to rest? Just go take care of the maid okay?"

"Take Serena."

"She in bed. She got in late. I'll be fine. The bagel shop is right around the corner." Blair patted his chest and then left him on the steps of the Palace.

Chuck watched her as she walked. Smiling inwardly to himself.

But if what she said was true, the maid needed to paid of and gotten rid of. A sudden rush came over him. His usually calm stride became more intent and quick.

"Fay!" he called out the maid's name as soon as he stepped through the doors.

He heard a soft pitter-patter coming down the stairs. Then Fay was in front of him.

"Did you say something to Blair?" he jammed a hand into his pocket and made his way over to the couch. Fay following him the entire way.

"Oh Dear!" Fay threw her hands over her mouth as Chuck lowered himself onto the couch. "I just said she had a glow emanating from her."

Chuck stared at her for a moment. If he didn't know better he might believe her. Trembling hands, quivering lips, and a shaky voice. But her eyes weren't tearing as if someone might if they were in her situation.

"How much do you want?" Chuck lowered his gaze from her.

"What?" Her voice was still shaky.

"Don't play dumb." his voice became sharp.

Fay's face twisted.

"How much are you willing-"

"Just name your price so I can get you out of here before Blair gets back."

"Why the rush? I just have to finish-"

"You're done! Consider yourself replaced."

"Mr. Chuck, this girl cant mean that much to you. You were never a one woman man. I know." Fay licked over her lips tauntingly at him.

For a second Chuck's mind faltered. Sure he had messed with Fay before. But all she was to him was a blurry face in a memory.

"Things change." Chuck cleared his throat.

Fay seemed displeased to hear this.

"You don't" She challenged.

"I have!" Chuck jerked to face her.

"Fine! As payment $500,000 and one more go around." She purred trying to lean forward and given him a better view of her chest.

"How about $600,00 and you just leave." He sneered at her.

Fay took his resistance as a challenge to how far she would go. She was straddling him in seconds and had popped the first button off of his shirt in the next. Just as Chuck was going to shove her off, a loud gasp echoed through the room.

There were two _thunks_ against the floor. One from Chuck pushing Fay to the floor and the other from a bag of bagels falling out of Blair's hand.

As quick as he could, Chuck stood up.

"Blair-" Of course, the one person who shouldn't have walked in on that moment, did.

Blair put her hand up to stop him. She threw the tray of coffees she had down onto the floor. Spilling their contents across the floor.

From the second Chuck's eyes fell to the floor then back up to Blair, she was gone. Back in the elevator jamming the down button as hard as she could.

She heard Chuck calling her name, but was choosing to ignore him. Right now she was hurt and wanted the pain to end.

Chuck managed to slip into the elevator just before it closed.

"Listen to me Blair!" He pushed her back against the far wall, wrapping his long fingers around her arms.

"I don't care Chuck." She locked her eyes on the far corner of the small box.

"I was paying her off and getting rid of her!" He pressed.

"I believe you! I was just scared for a second. I ran!" The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop.

"What was that?!" She was suddenly clinging to Chuck…tightly.

"Damn elevators. They've been jamming like this lately. For no reason." He put a protective arm around her.

A hot blush covered Blair's face when she realized she was clinging to Chuck. She dropped her hold on him. "I hate elevators. And they must hate me. They are most inconveint."

"I'm finding it quite convient at this point." His hand squeezed her arm lightly.

"Ew. That is kinky as hell. Plus I'm already pregnant." Blair rolled her eyes and shoved him away.

"Sex is not the only thing on my mind you know." he defended.

"It was just then." She taunted him.

"Well wasnt the back of them limo 'kinky' as well?"

"I suppose you bring out the kinky things in me."

"Something I'm proud of." Chuck smiled as he opened the emergency compartment. A bottle of water and a pack of crackers along with a just-in-case phone.

"You hungry?" he waved the pack of crackers over his shoulder.

"No. I had a bagel on the way back." Blair had her phone in the air trying to find some reception.

"They'll have it running in a few minutes. Its happend to me a few times." He tossed the crackers back in the cabnet and shut it. "Listen, about what you saw-"

"Chuck quit bringing it up! I dont care!" Blair locked her eyes with his.

"You do care. You wouldnt be so mad."

"Shall I prove that I dont?"

"I'm interested." Chuck's eyes had a glint of curousity.

Just as Blair was about to open her mouth the elevator jerked into motion.

"Looks like we'll have to make a rain check on that." Blair leaned against the wall oppposite of him.

"No we wont." Chuck's thumb jabbed the 'STOP' button.

"You are the defintion of kinky!" Blair rolled her eyes as Chuck closed the gap between them.

"Not with anyone but you." he swept her into a kiss.

Blair didnt fight him off. Instead she dropped her purse to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tangling her fingers into his hair.

Kissing was fine. So long as Chuck didnt push it further. Then, much to her dismay, she would need to stop him. Until then though, she was enjoy this moment of bliss.

His fingers slid down her arms, leaving trails of heat and chill-bumps.

Why did he have to move so fast?

She started to ease out of the kiss. Warning him without words to stop. Still yet, he went on. She almost pulled away from him, but his fingers stopped. Finding a resting place on her sides. Slowly she felt them move inward; until they met in the middle. Over her stomach.

"_Our baby_." He whispered in a husk voice in her ear between kisses.

Chills engulfed Blair's entire body. From her toes to the top hair on her head. All the happiness she been feeling, tripled. Her stomach began to feel warm and fuzzy, a feeling that soon spread through her whole body.

He stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against her shoulder, never moving his hands.

"Jack's right. I dont know how to be a dad. My own father failed. I've never had a good example." he pressed his hands gently on her stomach.

A pain panged through poor little rich empty Chuck. She untangled her fingers from his hair and brought them to rest on his.

"You're father didnt fail." She whispered and kissed his hair. "All you have to do is love the baby."

"I will!" He clutched her coat, "Please dont doubt that I will. I'm going to be a good father!"

Blair only patted his hands and whispered to him that she never would doubt him.

As much as she might hate elevators, this time she didnt really mind them.

_**Ok. I'm on edge for episode 18!!**__** I need to watch it! I feel like an addict in withdrawl! Well tell me what you think. I might not update this week...my laptop charger is screwed and I dont like using my little sister's computer. **_

_**-RAWR-**_


	14. Its like a blow to the back of the head

Chuck didn't know how long they had the elevator stopped. Nor did he care. Right now the only thing he could think of was Blair. How warm her skin was and the way it felt against his. Her fingers padding gently against the skin on his chest.

He also didn't know how they ended having sex in the elevator anyway. He didn't care for that reason either. Once again all that mattered was Blair.

It had been far too long since he had seen her like this. In fact, it had been the same amount of time that he hadn't felt like this.

She laid her head against his chest, listening to the unsteady rhythm of his heart. If this wasn't Heaven she wasn't sure she wanted to go. Chills started to run down her spine when Chuck fingers wove through her hair. Petting her in such a loving and tender way.

"Blair," He kissed her head.

"Hm?" She closed her eyes to listen more closely to his heartbeat, which was now more unsteady.

"I love you." Blair's eyes suddenly popped open and she tired to suck in a hidden breath.

She knew it was true. Its not that she doubted it, but to hear it. She could practically see his words floating around in the air in front of her. She wanted to grab them and hug them close to her heart. But she kept her head. After all, there weren't really words floating around in the air.

She pushed up off the floor and looked down at him. She felt tears welling in her eyes as one hand petted his wild hair from in front of his eyes. A smile then came across her face, so wide it almost hurt to keep smiling.

"I love you too, Charles Bass." In a swift moment, Chuck began to rise up and push her down. Their lips met with a crash in the middle. An undeniable spark surging through each of them.

Just before they could re-embark on what their surges might lead too, the elevator jerked into motion.

"Chuck we have to hurry and pull ourselves together." She tired to talk to him between kisses.

"Who cares? Let 'em see."

"I don't care." She finally managed to stop him and began buttoning her blouse. "But think about your situation. What if there is someone from the board in the lobby? You already don't have a great track record."

Chuck looked at the number that was lit up. Floor number 11. Well, once in the _elevator_ was enough for the day. Each of them managed to get their clothes and act together before the ding indicated 'their' time was over.

Blair took in a deep breath and waited for the doors to part so she could be on her way, Chuck standing idly behind her. Just as the doors were open enough Blair started to step out, but was pulled and turned around back into the elevator. Chuck enclosed his arms around her body when she ran into him and laid instant claim to her already swollen and bruised lips.

To Hell with whoever was watching. This was all she cared about.

Gasps under breaths, 'oh my Gods' in hushed voices, and a male standing close by clearing his voice. To Hell with them all though.

It was annoying when the man wouldn't stop with his throat clearing that one of Chuck's eyes opened to glare at him. Only he wished he hadn't.

There was Jack. Standing there with a half stern and half laughing face on. His arms folded across his chest. Staring the two of them down.

"Teenagers these days. Don't have respect for anything." He muttered climbing into the elevator.

Blair had retracted the moment she heard his voice. Removing her arms from Chuck's neck. Damn, if she had seen him she would have closed the elevator door and hit stop.

"Uncle, why are you here?" Chuck's hand slid into Blair's. Edging her behind him.

"Well I came to find you-is it a little hot in here?" Jack sniffed, "And it smells salty too. I'll have to inform the janitors."

"Do we have business?" Chuck refused to let the elevator doors seal again. At least not with Blair in there with them.

"No. it's the guardian thing again. Have to make sure your alive. And here I find you, not only alive, but…" His eyes fell to Blair who was staring daggers over Chuck's shoulder.

"Blair and I were just leaving. In school suspension for being gone so long." Chuck managed to get Blair out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Suspension? Wouldn't they have notified me?" Jack raised an eyebrow at Chuck.

"They did. You were out partying and whoring. I answered and that's how I know."

"So were you and Blair just passing time?" Jack scoffed at his nephew.

"What Blair and I do, is of no concern to you. Go screw a company, a whore, or better yet yourself." Chuck slipped out of the elevator and snatched Blair's hand again. Pulling her along behind him.

"I hate being rescued. Then again, I cant fight a battle I don't know how to win." Blair commented when they were finally outside the building.

"He saw us! Dammit! He saw us!" Chuck cursed under his breath.

He wasn't thinking whenever he pulled Blair back into him. All he was focused on, was the sudden urge he had to kiss her. He should have known better than to do something like that!

"So? He saw us. Were teenagers, we-" Blair didn't know what word to put next. Because Basses didn't 'date'. "make-out in weird places. Just cause we have nothing better to do."

Chuck's mind eased when he realized she was right.

"Something that should be troubling us though." Blair looked back at the building with a worried look. "Why is Jack still in there?"

"Doesn't matter." Chuck tossed a glance back to the building.

"It does! There is a maid in there who knows too much!" Blair stomped her foot.

Chuck debated what she had said for a second.

"I'll go back in. Go to Tiffany's and I'll call you when we can meet." Chuck started to turn back to the building, but was abruptly stopped.

Blair pulled him down by his collar and pressed her lips against his. It only took his lips a fraction of a second to respond. Soon enough their lips were moving in perfect sync with each other.

"Just be safe." Blair breathed.

"I will. The one who needs to worry about being safe is you." His mouth twitched up slightly.

"I'm a big girl." She patted his shoulder and turned on her heels to leave.

Chuck once again, left watching her walk.

-x-

Chuck really couldn't admit he was surprised with what he saw when he rounded a hall corner once inside the building. Fay, the dishonest and horrid former maid, with Jack. Exchanging…information.

"Fay was just telling me, and I have to agree, there is an amazing glow coming off of Blair. I didn't know the key to her confidence was gaining weight!" Jack slapped Chuck's shoulder.

"You asshole. Buying false information? Fay is cross with Blair so she is saying anything to bring her down too."

"Why would Fay be cross with her?"

"Blair fired her. Fay was snooping in corners and she got caught." Chuck painted on fake grin.

Jack's eyes shifted over to Fay. She shifted her weight around, fidgeting nervously.

"Blair fire you?" He asked her with a sharp tone.

"Well, yes, but that was-"

Jack's hand flew up and she instantly stopped talking.

"You're dismissed."

"I have evidence though! Look!" Fay shoved her phone in his face.

Damn! Chuck hadn't expected that. Whatever she had could be a make or break thing. Jack's eyes couldn't be removed from the phone.

Finally his phone buzzed and tore his attention from the phone.

"Talk." He continued to look through the phone as he talked on his. "Yes, I still need you to pick that up for me. Great."

Chuck was dumbfounded for a few seconds. Then his mind shot straight to Blair.

"Well," Jack let out a sigh and put his phone away. "Chuck, I think we need to talk."

Jack motioned towards a door behind him.

Chuck really didn't want to go in there with him, but it was what he needed to do.

Jack led him into the dark, massaging his temples and sighing heavily.

"You have to understand, I'm doing this for your good. Or least for the good of the company and Bass name." Jack turned to Chuck, who was looking at him in a confused manor.

"What're you babbling ab-" Something smashed against the back of Chuck's head. Most likely one of his father's priceless vases, since it shattered at impact.

Chuck fell to his knees, holding the throbbing spot.

"You Bas-" Another vase to the head, this time it didn't shatter, but stayed solid. Sending him to the ground.

"Yes. A Bass," Jack crouched down beside him. "This one is not losing himself though. One day you'll thank me."

Chuck's world was going black around him. He could feel the blood pouring from his wound. Mixing with his hair and draining down his neck.

"Blair.." He grunted, fighting his pain, "Please, don't hurt the-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. His whole world went black. His mind went numb.

"Fay, get this cleaned up. I'm going to call the hospital. He needs medical attention." Jack commented going out the door.

-x-

Chuck was taking his precious time. She'd already combed the store twice and was now sitting outside sipping on a lemonade she had gotten from a passing vendor.

She'd been watching the people that passed her by now for who knows how long. It really was as entertaining as people say.

"Excuse me," Someone spoke from behind her.

Blair turned to the person. Her eyes grazed the man up and down. It may have been cold out but that gave no excuse for bad fashion. He was wearing too much dark and the sun wasn't out so why did he have sunglasses on?

"Please help," his voice was rushed.

"Go to the police over there for help." She pointed at a police officer that was standing about 50 feet away.

"Please, Miss, is my daughter she is having baby!" He begged.

"Take her to a hospital! Do I look like a nurse?!" He was beginning to get on Blair's nerves.

"Please, she is in the back of van." He was seriously begging her to go look at his pregnant daughter?

"Fine, where?" She stood up frustrated and followed the man.

He lead her to a rusty old van. The thing looked like it belonged in the 70s. The side door was open and had a tacky tie-dye curtain hanging over it.

The man pulled the curtain back and edged Blair in. She didn't rush in though, she peeked into the dark vehicle. Someone was wrapped up in a blanket in the back corner sobbing.

"Please help. I don't know what to do." The darkly dressed urged her in.

"Fine, but they really need to be in the hospital." Blair climbed into the van and crawled towards the person.

"Excuse me," She tapped their shoulder, but she quickly jumped back when the person twisted around to her. It may be dark, but she could tell that was no girl. The man reached forward and pressed a slightly damp cloth over her mouth and nose. Blair made an attempt to scream, but she hadn't noticed the van door was now shut.

In desperation, she tried to push the man away but he was too strong. The only thing she could do was fight and struggle. She wasn't able to for long, the chloroform took very fast and made her eyelids too heavy to keep open. Soon she was lost in the darkness of sleep.

-x-

"Chuck will kill you!" Blair yelled at the person who was coming into the room where she was staying. She knew it was a suite room in a hotel, but that didn't make her anymore comfortable.

"I don't think he will, beautiful." Jack chided.

"You! I should have known a Jack-ass like you would be behind this!" Blair threw every object her hands could reach at him.

"Calm down, stress is never good for pregnant women." Jack dodged her objects. "Besides, I don't think you should be concerned with telling Charles anything right now. He needs to focus on healing."

"I'm not listening to you! Let me out of here! You have no honest clue who you are messing with!" Blair backed away as Jack came towards her.

"You don't have to listen. Just look." He tossed a newspaper at her. She snatched it and began scanning it over. A loud gasp left her lips.

Chuck's picture was there. On the front page.

"He was leaving to find you. Got jumped." Jack informed her.

"I still don't believe you!" She threw the paper down.

"I don't need you too believe me. I just need you to understand what happens now." Jack took a seat in on the couch.

"What do you mean 'what happens now'." Blair sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You wont believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway." Jack sighed as if he was really having a problem saying whatever it was, "Chuck has…amnesia. He hasn't forgot everything, he just cant re-call anything past his father dying."

Blair couldn't believe her ears. It couldn't be true and she wouldn't believe it was. Not until he talked to Chuck.

"I want to talk to Chuck! He will remember!" She stood up abruptly.

"Fine, but one thing." She hated rules and conditions.

"What?!"

"When he doesn't remember, you have to go. At this point, I cant make you get rid of the 'thing', but I can manage to save my nephew from the terrible fate of fatherhood."

"He wanted to-"

"Keep the baby and take it. Don't let the name Bass fall though. Give it your name or whoever's. I don't care. Just don't scar the Bass name." Jack's look became stern.

Everything hurt. From her head, to heart, to lungs, and everything else that had feelings.

"Fine." she had faith he would remember. After everything that had happened; he had too.

"Lets go then." Jack slapped his knees.

-xx-

Blair's throat was so tight when she entered Chuck's hospital room. The man she loved was lying on a bed--awake--but hazy eyed.

"Chuck?" Her voice broke.

He turned to her.

"Why are you here?" His voice was rough and made her flinch.

"Chuck, what was the last thing you said to me?" She was desperate. Jack was watching everything. Chuck had to remember! She didn't want to be alone during this. She needed him! She wanted him to be there! This was their baby! Their blood! He had to remember.

"A note." He spoke, calling her out of her mind rant. "I left you a note."

Blair could hear her heart breaking. It was true. He didn't remember.

"Chuck," She held his hand in hers. "You said you loved me. You couldn't wait for our-"

Jack cleared his throat.

"Uncle, didn't see you there." Chuck smiled his usual cocky smile back to Jack.

"Just thought you might want to see Blair. She is taking off for a long time after this." Jack smiled.

Chuck's eyes fell back to Blair.

"You don't remember?" Tears streaked down her cheeks.

"Remember what?" Chuck was getting agitated. Like he was being left out of part of the conversation and no one would fill him in.

Blair moved his hand to where it was resting on her stomach. Praying something would jump his mind off. Remind him that he had a baby to love.

"Our baby." She whispered low enough so Chuck was the only one who could hear it.

Chuck couldn't though. His mind was such a fog and these two weren't exactly helping.

"Have a good trip." Chuck said the only thing he could think of. He was too focused in trying to remember something he was sure he wasn't supposed to forget.

"Please no Chuck! Say you remember!" She squeezed his hand. "Remember that you love me! Remember we have a baby!"

"Blair, I think its time for you to leave. He cant think too hard right now. It will only hurt him." Jack tried to pull her away.

"Baby?" Chuck tried to think back. All he could remember was falling asleep next to Blair. The harder he thought the worse his head hurt.

"Remember! Jack took your company!" She yelled as Jack was pushing her out. "You came back to me Charles! For me and for the baby!"

"You, Blair, remember our deal. Go." Jack shoved her out of the room.

"I love him! I cant leave him!"

"If you love him, leave him. The more you're here the more he will feel pressured to remember things. The doctor said the things have to come back to him naturally." Jack snapped at her.

"You cant just let him forget!"

"So what Waldorfs break their word now?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't care who I am! The man I love is in there suffering and I have to help him remember!"

"No! You'll end up hurting him! Now leave!" Jack closed the door on her. Leaving her locked outside the room. While Chuck sat inside, ignorant to everything. Every memory she had to carry around that he would never remember.

"I needed you Chuck Bass! You were all I ever wanted!" She wept against the door. "What am I supposed to tell our baby now?"

Blair sat outside the room for an hour. Just waiting for the door to open, but it never did. Finally she collected herself. With as much pose as she could muster she left the building.

"Daddy," She spoke into her phone in a hoarse voice. "I'm coming tonight. I'll be staying for a while."

She still had her baby. A baby who would not only get all of her attention, but now all of her love.

_**Okay. Yes. I know. Before you even say it SuspenseGirl, there was lots of over dramatic times. I was planning on making this the last chapter, but making a squeal. Which will now depend on you guys. **__Thank you for taking your time to read my stuff. I hope you enjoyed it. If you feel the urge, tell me what you liked and didn't like-I know no one liked Chuck's memory loss just to mark that off the list-. Once again, Thank you._

_~RAWR~_


End file.
